User blog:Bigdog8686/Challenges and Strategies to Survive Them
This will be continually updated with new challenges and strategies. Check often. 'Capitalistic Society' For information on this challenge, see my previous blog page here The Marketplace ' 'Mobile Tribe This tribe strategy was one of my first after considering making the strategies and challenges a series for the people who frequent the wiki to enjoy. The idea is simple but is much more complicated in practice. I started with a nice catamaran which would provide the base of the tribe. Then I placed large compost on the edges to provide a base which I extended with welded planks. Then I placed my forge which would be used and a lumbermill. The lumbermill provided much of the planks needed to expand the the forge was also used as a farm. A hut was placed above the forge to provide living space and a mill behind the ship for food. The hardest part of this challenge was getting the buildings welded to the ship. The best way was to build a small box with welded planks around the location of the building and manually push the building until it was against one of them. This ship was later destroyed after much success due to one small flaw. Anyone who was close enough could move the welded planks and destroy your entire base. Which is exactly what happened. This challenge was an interesting one because it was a viable play stay and so long as you prepared to have everything fall apart at a moment's notice, it is a useful play style because it keeps raiders from being unable to attack you. So long as you fireproof your buildings and keep your distance from people. 'Extreme Recycling' ' '''This one was different than others because it has a lot of loopholes and there are different methods for doing it. I tried to survive taking no naturally spawning items directly from their spawning location. They have to been either farmed by a person or foraged and stored. Meaning if I was stuck on an island and there was no raft, I would either die or try and swim. Other people playing may not know the details of this challenge otherwise people will either go out of their way to hunt you or out of their way to help you. Now there are 3 different ways of approaching this situation and you can mix and match them as much of you want. '''The Raider, The Diplomat, and The Nice Guy.' The Raider strategy is pretty much your best strategy to start. Take whatever is left and make a weapon as soon as you can and take whatever you can find, even berries. Everything is useful when you can't take anything. The Diplomat is generally a mid to late game strategy. It isn't evil like The Raider. The Diplomat's strategy is to take advantage of the magical resource, Friendly Noobs. These noobs are nice, they haven't had their homes burned down yet and are trusting of everyone. They don't know how to make a forge but are happy to learn. You tell them what to get you, and in exchange you can pay them or kill them. Generally it is best to make up an excuse such as "I didn't pick it up, maybe someone else did" or "I will pay you as soon as I do this one thing". Your best resource is your reputation. And that leads to the next strategy. The Nice Guy is the guy everybody loves. People throw resources at his feet because he helped save them from a terrible Raider or a thieving Diplomat. He is the guy who the entire server knows they can trust and are always wanting to be allies with him. Attack him and you anger the biggest tribe on the server, become his friend and he may put in a good word for you. This strategy relies on past relationships such as a rescue or a recipe assist. Your reputation is your most valuable resource. I took the Raider/Diplomat strategy since, nice guys finish last. I was lucky where I spawned because there was a raft and a decent amount of berries and compost being grown. I quickly took a few compost and all the berries and ran off with their raft as fast as I could. As I left I heard shouts of anger from the brand new tribe that had tried to survive there. That would provide to potential for food in the future. I travelled around looking for abandoned tribes and locations. One of the most common abandoned powerhouse locations is in the magma cave due to how safe it is. This is why on my Capitalistic Society challenge, I chose that location. I went there and found fertilized small compost, berries, wheat, flax, and herbs. These were all harvested along with leftover wood and stone. I set up a small farm which I would continue to check up on while I was surviving. I returned to the mainland to investigate a tribe on a plateau that I couldn't access at the time and discovered that they logged out and left all their supplies. I quickly grabbed everything valuable and ran. Then I had a forge built and made steel weapons. I needed to gather armor however I could not find any tribes who had any rockma hides so I convinced a Friendly Noob to go get one for me in exchange for 1 iron which I no longer needed. He got the hide and as a result I had reinforced steel armor, steel weapons, and a sailboat. I gave him his iron since I didn't need it and sailed off. I was successful with my buildings and supplies and left. This playstyle is more common than what is commonly believed but is never taken to such extremes as I have. The lazy tribe leader is an example of this and if possible, is also a strategy for this challenge. 'Slaver Tribe' This one is a little different from the others. This took a very long time and was not easy to do so I don't have any screenshots. The reason was that it all depends on what kind of server you are on and how people react to you when you attempt to enslave them. My first slave was very useful. Initally she did not want to be a slave and required constant monitoring. Later she slowly gained more rights until she became my personal guard to watch other slaves. The best strategy for this is not to randomly pillage and murder every single person you meet. All this does is make the entire server hate you and attack your slave base. You need to be friendly to everyone with a strong tribe and base. Those are the ones you want to report possible slaves for capturing to you. You can pay them for each slave or help defend them from raiders when they ask. Whatever you need to convince them you are a valuable ally. When you capture a slave, they will react in one of three ways. #"NUUUUUUU I WOOOOONT DOOO EEEEETTTTTTTT" This reaction is usually the initial reaction and sometimes the slave will continue doing this until you either kill them, release them, (Which is never a good thing to do because then all players know you will release them if they don't work) or the best way, keeping them fed and watered until they submit. #"Yes master, I will do whatever you ask" This reaction is more common than you would think. Out of the 8 total slaves I captured, 2 of them had this type of reaction. This type of slave sees themselves as more of a worker than a slave. They know that they can't do anything and that you will provide food and protection in exchange for their work. #"hep help heph lp hlp help help............. alrite il work" This reaction can be split into to other reactions, one where they have no idea what to do and have never heard of a farm in their entire lives, and the other where they attempt to escape as soon as you release them. You must never let these kind of slaves out of your sight unless they prove they can be trusted. You must slowly give them more rights until they end up being treated and a member of a tribe, not a slave. Untrustworthy slaves and escaped slaves are your biggest worries. Get lucky and find a trustworthy slave and you are set. They will farm for you and provide food for themselves also. You can eventually give them a steel weapon (Not mithril, don't be silly) and assign them to take care of other slaves you capture. Escaped slaves who either ran off (Which should NEVER happen, it ruins the entire point of owning slaves if they can escape) or reset to get away can cause problems. You never want to kill a slave unless they are about to escape and you cannot stop them. If one of your slaves dies, make sure other slaves are guarded by a guard or trustworthy slave and get a boat that isn't a raft (So you can chase the slave down when they try to escape on a raft). This is where your allies come in handy. Ask them if they have recently seen the slave and where they went. This has helped me find many slaves that did not want to be caught again. When you find a slave, try to reason with them. "I will just keep killing you until you come with me" "Nobody will help you because I will destroy their base if they do". If they keep refusing and trying to escape after you try to reason, hit them and get them near death and ask again. If they still refuse, kill them and track them down once again. This must happen over and over until they either log off, or return with you. A slave that is released and not retrieved can be your biggest nightmare because they only want one thing, ''YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER. '' They will return with mithril and bombs and unless you convince them fighting is pointless, you're gonna have a bad time. This strategy/playstyle is one that can actually be used if planned right. Set up base on Paradise or Bento and watch your empire fall before it even begins. You MUST start on either Desert or Magma if you want to keep slaves from running away. I set up on Magma as it has access to resources that can be used to control slaves such as snow water to reduce the risk of them running when you take them to a well. You can also sell slaves if you capture a friend however I was never able to and that was not a bad thing. Charging mithril for freedom means that if they have mithril, they have weapons or a base where they can make weapons. And THAT means they will return armed and looking for their mithril. You must have mithril weapons and armor if you want to keep them from trying anything. Then you can just sit by and watch as your slaves do the work for you. Leave a comment suggesting what challenge I should do next, I'm very uncreative. -Bigdog8686 I'm currently working on a new addition to this blog however it is taking longer than usual due to real life issues. I promise to add something later this week. Thanks for being patient whoever is even reading this. Category:Blog posts